(1) Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to cultivators such as those comprising wheeled vehicles and incorporating ground engaging tools or hoes for moving the soil alongside of a row of plants to be cultivated.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
Prior structures of this type have employed generally fixed hoes or groups of the same which were moved longitudinally of the rows of plants to be cultivated by the vehicle on which they were mounted. Such cultivation as has occured between the plants of individual rows has been done manually and the effort necessary makes such manual cultivation ineffective and time consuming.
This invention comprises sidewardly movable hoes and pneumatic cylinders for moving them between certain predetermined positions so that an operator with a simple control valve can insure the adequate cultivation of the area between the individual plants of a row of plants as well as the area between the respective rows of plants.